The Black Queen
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "She was The Black Queen. She didn't cry. Not in front of feds, anyway." Garcia learns that maybe trusting Agent Hotchner wouldn't be so bad after all. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETE. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that came to me. This is my first time writing Hotch so forgive me if he seems out of character. Set BEFORE Criminal Minds. Garcia adjusting to working for the FBI after her arrest. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

The Black Queen

"Garcia."

Penelope Garcia could hear the clear disapproval in her boss' tone and she knew that she was making a mistake by ignoring him - he was, after all, an Agent involved in her arrest - but she just couldn't help it. She just wanted to go home and she wanted to be free to cry and to purge all of the negative emotions that she'd acquired during the day. But her big, scary FBI boss seemed to have other ideas.

"Garcia."

His tone was sharper this time, his words clipped as she heard him step further into her bat cave, closing the door behind himself. He was angry, probably disbelieving of how rude she was being.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, sir." Garcia promised, internally wincing as her tone came off far too excited and she knew he wouldn't miss it. All she could do was hope that it would be enough to satisfy the man and get her out of here within the next ten minutes.

"Penelope?"

Garcia almost gasped at the dramatic shift she heard when Aaron Hotchner spoke again. The anger and reprimand was gone from his tone, replaced with audible unease.

"Look at me."

She couldn't. How could she? She'd known Agent Hotchner for a very short time and she already knew that he wouldn't understand why she was behaving the way she was. How could he? This cold, unfeeling man in a dapper suit would never understand.

She felt him come to stand at her left and glanced to the side to see him lowering himself into a crouch beside her seat, looking up at her.

"What is it?" Agent Hotchner's eyebrows were furrowed as usual but this time they were pinched together in what Garcia would have assumed was concern if it had been on anyone else.

She shook her head at his question, lifting her hands to cover her face and hide her tears from him. She couldn't let him see her like this. She was The Black Queen. She didn't _cry_. Not in front of feds, anyway.

"Penelope," Agent Hotchner's hand came to rest on her should, his thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth and Garcia was disappointed in herself to find that she appreciated the comfort. "Was it the case?"

She wanted to shake her head. She didn't want her boss to think that she couldn't do this job because she so totally could. Not to mention, the only other option was prison, and she could not go to prison.

She didn't realise that she'd nodded until Agent Hotchner began to speak again.

"It can be very difficult." He agreed. "You're not the only person to be overwhelmed. We've all had cases that get to us. It's normal. I'll start to worry if you ever reach a stage where you're unaffected by what you see."

Garcia felt the corner of a box being tapped against her hand and she uncovered her face to accept the box of tissues Agent Hotchner was holding out to her.

"I don't like to think that there's so much bad in the world." Garcia sniffed, using the tissue to dry her face, dismayed when the tears quickly replaced themselves.

"I know." Agent Hotchner assured her and she was a little surprised when he took one of her hands in his own, squeezing it gently. "You like to see the good in people. It's an admirable trait, Penelope, and I hope you never lose that. But we spend everyday investigating some of the worst people and it's likely going to take it's toll on you."

She rushed to defend herself against his words.

"I promise, sir, I can do this job. I just..."

"Penelope." Agent Hotchner interrupted. "I know you can do this job. That was never a question. I just think its a good idea for you to undergo a Psychological Evaluation. And I have the number for a very good counsellor. You are an asset to our team, Penelope, and we have to make certain that you're okay."

And with that, after giving her hand and her shoulder another gentle squeeze, Agent Hotchner - Hotch - bid her goodnight, telling her that if she needed anything she should phone him, and left the room.

 **Thank you for walking.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm open to prompts if you have any. I'll see what I can do.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Black Queen_ **was originally going to be a one-shot, but I had this chapter written up already and figured it would work well to show the change in Hotch and Garcia's relationship over time.**

 **Small warning for mentions of vomiting. Nothing too graphic, but it is there so be aware if that makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Also, in the previous chapter 'should' was intended to be shoulder. And "thank you for** _ **walking"**_ **, should, obviously, have been "thank you for** _ **reading**_ **"...**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

The Black Queen

Part 2

"Why didn't you say something?" Hotch's tone was mildly disapproving and Garcia hoped it remained mild because she was fairly certain she couldn't cope if he reprimanded her. Typically, she would have rushed to apologise, feeling overwhelming guilt as she usually did when she did something wrong, but right now she was slightly preoccupied.

She felt a hand run gently over her back as the other helped hold the trashcan steady in her lap with a weak grip, occasionally wiping excess saliva from her chin with a handkerchief.

"You could have stayed at home." Hotch continued, now holding her hair back away from her face as she retched into the bucket, feeling a mild embarrassment to be doing this in front of her boss. "We could have managed without you."

Garcia shook her head, rummaging in her pocket for the packet of tissues she knew was in there somewhere. Snagging them, she wiped at her mouth and her eyes. Finally, she looked up to meet Hotch's gaze, stern as usual but also holding something else. Concern? She couldn't be sure, but just seeing in their made her feel slightly better.

"As important as this case is, your health comes first." Hotch continued and Garcia watched him move the soiled bucket from her lap and place it on the floor.

Garcia almost gasped in surprise as Hotch wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She accepted the invitation, leaning up against him and soaking up as much comfort as she could.

"You should have said something, Penelope." Hotch reprimanded softly again, but Garcia could tell by his tone of voice that she wasn't really in any trouble. "Gather your belongings," Hotch told her, his arm still tight around her, "I'm taking you home."

Garcia shook her head at her boss, she had work to do after all, but he adopted a determined expression and Garcia let out a slightly defeated sigh. "What about my car?"

"We'll take it. I'll have JJ follow us. She can give me a ride back to the BAU." Hotch smiled softly, standing and holding his hand out to her and helping her to her feet.

She wanted to argue, but Hotch was being so kind she couldn't bring herself to throw it back in his face.

So she accepted his offer because, quite frankly, she felt terrible.

Hotch got her home, made sure she had everything she needed, tucked her up in bed and left with the order that he didn't want to see her step foot into the BAU offices for the next couple of days.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
